The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring the thermodynamic characteristics of a fluid, particularly the density of the fluid.
The pressure P, the specific volume or density Vs, and the temperature T of a test sample are related by the function: EQU f (P, Vs, T)=0
the knowledge of which is indispensible for rational programs for exploiting hydrocarbon deposits, and also for the construction and management of surface processing facilities of these hydrocarbons. In general, the knowledge of the equation of the state of a fluid constitutes the first stage of any study for the industrial utilization of the fluid.